


A matter of heart

by KoibitoDream



Series: In many forms [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Friendship, Gen, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, dealing with awkward crushes, still in denial tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: The missing second year chapters of Mysteries at the Gym? Who knows? Happy readings.





	

“May I speak with you in private?” He asks, tone normal for once when engaging into a conversation with him and it takes Kageyama by great surprise to hear him address him like that.

Not that they're surrounded by a bunch of people standing in a practically abandoned hallway, but it's still a surprise.

“About?”

“This morning.”

Kageyama can feel his cheeks heat up and tingle. He didn't see a point in bringing that up again so he didn't. Things happen when people are tired, right?

“...okay.”

As much as he'd like to say it's fine...he can't.

They end up behind the main office building, as away from potential prying eyes and curious ears as currently possible. Kageyama also notices there's no tension between them, as if everything so far just...

There are so many things they want to say, but neither speaks first. They end up each on their own spot, avoiding every look and not feeling like being the first to speak up. Kageyama was never one for words, any ways.

Tsukishima was, but somehow that talent of his decided to take a hike ever since he asked to talk to him.

They both end up speaking at the same time.

“ _I-_ ”

Golden eyes meet Prussian blue and both crack a smile.

This whole situation was ridiculous.

What the heck. He messed it up, no explanation other than the obvious one could really explain this morning and he might just get over it. Come what may.

Because he didn't expect to see the same thing he was trying to ignore in his look that morning. He couldn't have made that up, even if he tried. Not remotely that spectacular like the original.

 

_More silence._

 

“I like when we fight.” Tsukishima says simply.

_Mother of all intelligent conversation starters._

But it's true. And it's not like he can start off with something he isn't sure about with Kageyama as the conversation partner because he's more perceptive than he lets on. Tsukishima would rather _not_ get into that loop, lest he embarks on a self discovery journey he's not yet ready to take. So why not start with something he's sure about?

“Yeah, I've noticed that.” Kageyama says, grinning widely and Tsukishima kinda likes the view.

_Oh, when did you get so sassy, hotshot?_

“Want to keep fighting?” Kageyama asks.

 

_He takes back everything he though or said about him, this kid is a genius, indeed._

 

“ _Yeah, I'd like that.”_

 

_The two of them were never for the socially acceptable conventions in the first place._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The missing second year chapters of Mysteries at the Gym? Who knows? Happy readings.


End file.
